


Time Out

by pechika



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4404683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pechika/pseuds/pechika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal babysitting his namesake</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kanarek13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/gifts).



> This for [](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/profile)[kanarek13](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/). Hope this cheers you up. I have called Neal Burke - David (his middle name) here to avoid the confusion of two Neals. Just something different from my usual style

**Title: Time Out**  
**Author:[](http://pipilj.livejournal.com/profile)[ **pipilj**](http://pipilj.livejournal.com/)**  
**Fandom: White Collar**  
**Pairing: None**  
**Characters: Peter, Neal, Baby Neal**  
**Summary : Neal babysitting his namesake**  
**Warning: None**  
**Spoilers: Spoilers from 6x06**  
**Rating: G**  
**Genre: Fluff, Humor**  
**Authors Note : This for[](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kanarek13**](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/)**. Hope this cheers you up. I have called Neal Burke - David (his middle name) here to avoid the confusion of two Neals. Just something different from my usual style

  
"Keep it down David your dad is resting"

"You mean napping uncle Neal"

" I suppose..... Peter has the flu needs to rest, the medicines has made him drowzy"

"But superhero's don't get sick"

"Everyone gets sick why do think superman disappears once in a while?"

"Why don't you help with dinner El should be back in time for dinner"

"Can we play ball instead?"

"Sure David"

**_Crash_ **

"Do you think dad will notice?"

"There  a giant hole in your living room window of course he'll notice"

As David tries to flee from the 'scene of the crime' and Neal tries to clean up the mess. Peter see two pair of blue eyes staring at him - one amused and one frightened.

"Freeze Neal David Burke just where do you think you think you are going?"

" I am sorry Daddy" As David tries his best puppy dog expression

" You know the rules no playing ball in the house. This is the second time you have broken something last week it was mommy favorite vase, you could get hurt or Satchmo could get hurt"

"Not fair daddy"

"David - 10 minutes in the corner now"

"But Daddy Uncle Neal was playing with me as well"

"Your right David - Neal 10 minutes in the corner as well"

"You can't be serious "

"Of course I am "

"But I am an adult"

"Who should have been following the rules stuck on the fridge"

"I am waiting boys"

Peter's glare was still intimidating. The duo finally give in.

"Ok daddy"

"Fine I can't believe this is happening"

Two disgruntled voices in two corners of the room - " It's not fair"

Peter finally relaxes his frown and smiles as he calls up window repair services.


End file.
